


this is not about you anymore

by moonlightlourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ALL CAPS BECAUSE IM MAD AF, BUT LOWERCASE STORY BECAUSE I LOVE LOWERCASE ATM, Banter, DISAPPOINTED AT ZAYN ATM, HARRY AND LOUIS BOYFRIENDS, Harry to the Rescue, I'D KILL NAUGHTY BOY IF I HAD THE CHANCE, Insecure Louis, LOUIS ROASTS NAUGHTY BOY, M/M, NAUGHTY BOY IS AN IRRELEVANT SHIT, One Shot, TEAM TOMMO ALL THE WAY, TOMLINSONSLAYSAGAIN, Twitter feud, Upset Louis, ZAYN TWEETS LOUIS, imagine, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlourry/pseuds/moonlightlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what louis and harry could be doing when the twitter feud between louis and naughty boy started and when zayn decided to bury zouis six feet under the ground. basically harry soothing upset louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not about you anymore

**Author's Note:**

> i am a keen believer in doing productive things, when i'm frustrated so i decided to write this before going to sleep to calm myself with everything, because larry is my aid when i'm sad. enjoyyyy xx
> 
> p.s. don't comment on the lowercase letters i wrote it that way xx

 

 

louis removes his arms around harry's sleeping body and rolled over to his side to check his phone that he left on his bed side table from the night before

he checked twitter since he hasn't been doing so for the past days, and what he saw didn't help with his hangover. it was a picture of zayn and naughty boy captioned "Replace this".

It won't be too relevant for him, if he didn't see the reaction of his fans, that surely looked very upset about it, because some or almost all have not yet to move on with zayn leaving the band. louis has once had this fight with naughty boy on twitter but looks like he still isn't stopping so louis decided to tweet.

'[@](https://twitter.com/Louis_Tomlinson)[Louis_Tomlinson](https://twitter.com/Louis_Tomlinson): Remember when you were twelve and you used to think those mac filters were cool haha! Some people still do HA!'

he pressed the tweet button and the shocked and happy tweets from his fans came flooding on his mentions, making him grin like a fool. he just loves making them happy and content with this, and provide them relief when they feel attacked. he just loves his fans so much.

"what are you smiling at? cuddle meee" harry groans his voice thick from just waking up, from beside him, pulling him to get him closer to his chest.

"just checkin' twitter babe" he replies still not removing his gaze from the phone, making harry pout.

"look at me" harry demands in a joking manner, poking louis' cheek, but he stopped when he felt louis' body tense and his facial expression changed from sunshine to pure hurt, but louis smiled again, and being harry of course he saw the change on louis' aura.

"i need to take a wee" louis says putting a kiss on top of harry's forehead before shimmying out of the warmth's of the comforter, and walk to the bathroom in just his boxers, still not removing his focus on his phone.

naughty boy decided to tweet back to louis.

'[@](https://twitter.com/NaughtyBoyMusic)[NaughtyBoyMusic](https://twitter.com/NaughtyBoyMusic): [@Louis_Tomlinson](https://twitter.com/Louis_Tomlinson) and some people can't even sing.. but who's complaining when there's auto tune eh 8D'

louis was surely taken off guard, yes he thinks naughty boy is an irrelevant piece of shit but he still can't help but feel insecure. he has been attacked because of his voice since he ever started singing so it stings a bit but being him he won't let it wind him up and not reply to the irrelevant fucker.

'[@](https://twitter.com/Louis_Tomlinson)[Louis_Tomlinson](https://twitter.com/Louis_Tomlinson): [@NaughtyBoyMusic](https://twitter.com/NaughtyBoyMusic) Jesus forgot you were such an in demand producer .... How does it feel to be riding on the back of someone else's career ?'

he tweets back.

"baby, louis what happened?" harry asks and enters the bathroom, very worried because louis isn't even doing anything there just sitting on the toilet seat, glaring at his phone.

"it's fucking naughty boy, winding up our fans. and i just can not do anything you know me baby" louis answers back with a frown.

"so tweet something clever, to make them happy" harry soothes and walks to his boyfriends side.

"i did" louis says unable to look up at harry, because he is sure harry will sense the insecurity in him.

"and were they content?" harry asks, putting a hand on louis' chin to make him look up.

"of course, they were more than content even" louis says with faint enthusiasm.

"so why are you sad then?" harry asks making him now stand up so he can cuddle the older yet smaller boy in his arms

louis didn't want to say anything, because he doesn't want harry to get mad and fight his battles for him, even if he is unable to do so publicly, harry will surely do something just to protect him.

"tell me, or i'll check it out myself" harry says trying to stay calm.

louis just shows him his mobile, so harry can finally see the tweet, and he was furious of course. no one in the world can ever tell his baby he can't sing that's just below the belt and pass the line.

"i'm going to kill him, louis i swear let me call zayn"

harry almost threw louis' phone on the ground but louis stopped him with a calm hand.

"no harry, zayn is out of this, i don't want him in this. we're mates and i don't want him or you to fight my battles for me" louis explains and grabs his phone but harry puts it up away from louis' reach.

"baby please, let me just this once" he begs, and pulls a puppy face at his boyfriend, that most definitely always works, and harry puts his arms down.

"just don't believe him alright? your voice is wonderful baby" harry says, leaving a peck on his lips.

"i'm just gonna go make us tea" harry says and walks out of the bathroom to go to the kitchen.

and louis comes back and sits comfortably on the bed and checked if naughty boy replied and he did.

'[@](https://twitter.com/NaughtyBoyMusic)[NaughtyBoyMusic](https://twitter.com/NaughtyBoyMusic): [@Louis_Tomlinson](https://twitter.com/Louis_Tomlinson) Yeah how does it feel mate? You've been doing that for the last five years... I've got Emeli Sande and Sam smith on my CV '

now this made louis laugh, the producer was obviously just desperate to make a comeback, and it's not even strong enough to have an effect on louis now, so he types up a reply fast.

'[@Louis_Tomlinson](https://twitter.com/Louis_Tomlinson): [@NaughtyBoyMusic](https://twitter.com/NaughtyBoyMusic) good for you , well done !! I think we've done alright in terms of sales and I've happened to write on most. Keep trying !'

he tweets and scrolls through his mentions and what he saw made him drop his phone on the ground. he didn't want to believe it.

zayn tweeted him, directly mentioned him.

'@zaynmalik: [@Louis_Tomlinson](https://twitter.com/Louis_Tomlinson) remember when you had a life and stopped making bitchy comments about mine ?'

"babe here's your tea just the way you like it" harry sing songs entering their room with two cups of steaming hot yorkshire tea, that he almost dropped when he saw louis scrambling on the floor and picking up his phone.

harry managed to put down the cups and crawl to louis who is sat on the floor face hid on his knees, and his phone exposed on the floor showing a tweet from their former bandmate.

"he didn't" harry whispers trying to remain calm in the current situation.

"well guess what, he fucking did" louis shouts, his eyes wet from frustrated tears.

"he can't do that babe, we know him" harry tries to soothe louis and hugged him to his chest.

"looks like we didn't fully knew him" louis says his voice cracking, he buried his face in harry's chest. he just told harry earlier not to call zayn and not get him into this feud, but zayn decided to let himself join and do the opposite of what louis was expecting from him.

they were friends even brothers for the past five years of their life, and louis treasured that, even when zayn decided to leave the band. they stayed mates and contacted each other still, but now louis didn't know what to feel anymore.

yes it was a simple tweet, but zayn humiliated him in front of millions of people all over the world, like he flushed their friendship down the drain and decided to protect his now new producer.

harry just cuddles louis in his arms, disappointed is an understatement of what harry is feeling at the moment, because zayn was and still is their brother even if he decided to part ways, but what he did was uncalled for. he could've just sent a text to louis telling him to stop, but he just had to tweet him, for everyone to see.

"i'm gonna call him" harry says, when louis finally calmed down a little from his sobbing.

"no, please i'm okay, it's fine just please let's drink the tea and forget about it,let him be" louis says with a reassuring smile up at harry.

"no louis, i know how upset you are on this, we can't just let this pass without having a talk" harry protests.

"he obviously chose that producer over our friendship, babe. I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow? just please let's just have a relaxing day today, and enjoy la" louis grins. "hey it rhymed" he follows on, and harry smiles and gave him a tight hug, before literally picking him up over his shoulder.

"put me down!" louis squeaks "oh no wait don't your ass looks pretty here" louis says cheekily and reached for harry's bum making harry almost drop him.

"jesus, behave yourself tomlinson" harry says, and put louis down on the bed.

"sorry styles" louis smiles sheepishly at him and reached for the tea on the table.

"it's cold now, i don't want it anymore" louis pouts. "can we just go back to sleep and pretend that it was all a nightmare?" he follows on looking up at harry who was looking at him with sad eyes.

"sure if that's where you're happy baby, but we're going to call him tomorrow, deal?" harry bargains.

"deal" louis says and goes under the cover patting the space beside him and opening his arms up for harry to squeeze in, once they were settled in and louis is sniffling harry's hair to soothe himself, harry pulls louis' hands up to his mouth says.

"don't forget that your voice is beautiful regardless of what anyone says, and you most definitely have a life and i love you" harry says kissing his knuckles with every word.

"i love you too harry, i just hope zayn isn't as upset as i was, because i don't want him sad" louis says and just closes his eyes to hopefully fall back to sleep, and dream that one of his brother's is still with them in heart, mind and body.

 


End file.
